Citytalia
Citytalia - zbiór one-shotów powiązanych z Hetalią. Tym razem jednak, to miasta, a nie państwa odgrywają główne role. One shoty w moim wykonaniu mają to do siebie, że są pisane pod wpływem chwili i "nagłego przypływu przemyśleń". Nie są więc długie, ani nie niosą ze sobą (zazwyczaj, czasem są wyjątki) wielce rozbudowanej fabuły. Bohaterowie *Lesława Wasiluk (Lwów) *Lesław Wasiluk (Przemyśl) *Gabriela Ryńska (Grudziądz) Fabuła One shot 1 - "Tylko we Lwowie" Przechadzając się po cmentarzu Łyczakowskim można dojść do wielu wniosków. Po pierwsze - historia jest okrutnie niesprawiedliwa. Po drugie - o groby poległych powinno się dbać, niezależnie po której stronie walczyli. Po trzecie - cmentarz Łyczakowski to najpiękniejszy, a zarazem najspecyficzniejszy cmentarz na świecie. Lesława Wasiluk, będąca personifikacją Lwowa, wiedziała o tym doskonale, jednak każdy kolejny spacer utwierdzał ją w tym przekonaniu na nowo. Dziewczyna ogólnie lubiła miasto, które utożsamiała, chociaż jego historia sprawiała, że robiło jej się przykro. Otóż rudowłosa, która uwielbiała zakładać wianki na głowę, była dość wrażliwa i podatna na wpływy. Feliks i Olena często wykorzystywali to, by utożsamić ją ze swoją kulturą, językiem, obyczajami... Ogólnie państwowością. Podczas gdy ona od zawsze czuła się bardziej "pomiędzy". Znała oba języki, obchodziła święta ich obu, często nawet starała się przekonać ich do ustawienia granicy pośrodku. Ale czy oni słuchali? Mimo to, gdyby mogła wybrać, uznałaby się Polką. Nawet walczyła o to w 1918, jednak nie ma też nic przeciwko, by nazywać siebie Ukrainką. Po prostu Polska zajmuje szczególne miejsce w jej sercu. Ale była kiedyś też Rusinką, mieszkała dobry wiek w Austrii, dlatego kojarzyła też niemiecki. Nie mniej, nigdy nie uważała się za Austriaczkę. Albo Polka, albo Ukrainka. Innej opcji nie było. Obecnie przebywała na cmentarzu Łyczakowskim, by odświeżyć groby. Polskie i ukraińskie, o każde starała się dbać, ponieważ w każdej mogile leżał człowiek, dla którego była ważna. Czyszcząc grób Marii Konopnickiej naszło ją na przemyślenia. Czy możliwym jest, by Polskę i Ukrainę połączyła Unia Personalna? Szybko jednak przypomniała sobie, że nie, ponieważ pomniki Bandery są wszechobecne. Z tego wszystkiego zaczęła nucić pod nosem "Rotę". Czasem czuła się winna, że tak łatwo zmienia strony. Niczym chorągiewka. Miała też prensje do siebie za to, że nie umiała kontrolować płaczu i, że czasem popłakiwała za braciszkiem Przemyślem, który został po drugiej stronie granicy. Ale przynajmniej grób był już czysty. Podniosła się, ruszając dalej, w polską stronę cmentarza. Mijając groby sławnych osobistości zaczęła czuć się pewniej. Ile to ludzi wydała jej ziemia, a ilu spędziło u niej resztę swojego życia? Mogła być dumna. - Lwów! Odwróciła się za siebie, dostrzegając znajomą postać. Naprzeciwko niej stał wysoki, piegowaty chłopak o krótkich rudych włosach, błękitnych oczach i okularach o czerwonej oprawce. Na jego widok, Lesława uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rzucając mu się w ramiona. - Przemyśl! - krzyknęła z entuzjazmem, przytulając brata. - Co cię sprowadza na Ukrainę? - Tańsze bilety. - odparł. - Nie było cię w domu, więc pomyślałem, że pewnie będziesz tutaj. Przewidywalna jesteś. Byli do siebie wyjątkowo podobni. Nie tyle co z charakteru, a z wyglądu. - Pomóc ci? - zapytał, na co ta pokiwała głową. Oboje zaczęli wykonywać obowiązki, a czas mijał nieco szybciej. - Więc, - zaczęła dziewczyna, gdy oboje wychodzili poza teren cmentarza. - Jak żyje się w Polsce? - Fajnie. - odparł bez chwili namysłu, chowając ręce do kieszeni. - Nie jest idealnie, ale wiesz, nigdzie nie jest. Jakoś ciągniemy, wszyscy sobie radzimy. Trochę cię nam brakuje w tej naszej "wesołej gromadce". Słysząc to, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. - Mi was też. Czasem chciałabym przesunąć granice i znów być z wami, ale nie chcę zasmucać Oleny. Wiesz, ma teraz ciężką sytuację. Byłoby mi głupio gdyby przeze mnie popadła w większe problemy. Chłopak uniósł brwi, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - Fajnie, że masz takie dobre serce, ale i tak byś nie mogła ot tak sobie przeskoczyć granicy. - Nie doceniasz mnie braciszku. Mówiąc to, przyśpieszyła nieco kroku, jednak z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Chłopak szybko ją dogonił, spoglądając razem z nią w prawo. Widząc pomnik Adama Mickiewicza sam nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Ładnie się prezentuje. - stwierdził. - Nie ciesz się, niedaleko jest pomnik Bandery. - A. Rodzeństwo w dalszym ciągu szło dalej, więcej się nie zatrzymując. Lesława wzrok utkwiony miała w krajobraz przed sobą, a jej twarz pokrywał delikatny uśmiech. Lesław natomiast zapatrzony był w nią, będąc lekko wykrzywiony w geście zmartwienia. - Jak sobie radzisz w banderowskim państwie? - zapytał. Wasilukówna była przyzwyczajona do tego, że brat przy każdych odwiedzinach zadawał jej te same pytania. Wiedziała, że po prostu się martwi, a fakt iż znajdują się po dwóch stronach granicy sprawia, że ich kontakt jest ograniczony. - Nie jest źle. Moja rola, z resztą jak ogromnej większości, ogranicza się do grożeniu Rosji i śmiania się z jego nadwagi. - Ale on nie ma nadwagi. - Powiedz to Olenie. Dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej klucze. Rodzeństwo szybko dotarło do niewielkiej kamiennicy w jasnych barwach. - Nie wchodzisz? - zapytała, gdy przekroczyła próg klatki schodowej. - Chciałbym, ale muszę wracać. Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia. - Oh. Rozumiem. Nie ukrywała, smucił ją fakt, że brat odwiedza ją na tak krótki czas. Rzadko kiedy zostawał na dłużej, często zasłaniał się pracą. Nie żeby miała pretensje, doskonale rozumiała - po prostu było jej przykro. - Mam nadzieję, że do mnie wpadniesz. - powiedział, starając się uśmiechnąć. - Do zobaczenia. Chłopak szybkim ruchem przytulił do siebie siostrę. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest. Stali tak po różnych stronach progu, po czym on w końcu rozluźnił uścisk. Posłał jej pożegnalny uśmiech, po czym ruszył w swoją stronę. - Pozdrów Feliksa! - zawołała za nim. - A ty Olenę! - odparł, już się nie odwracając. Dziewczyna odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Gdy ten zniknął już jej z oczu, wróciła do siebie. Będąc w swoim mieszkaniu, usiadła zmęczona na parapet. To było dobre przedpołudnie. Wysprzątała groby, spotkała się z bratem, a pół dnia jeszcze przed nią. Postanowiła więc wykorzystać go tak, jak chciała. Z kubkiem gorącej kawy, siedząc przed oknem i nie myśląc o niczym ważnym. Widok zza okna czasem wydawał jej się być nijaki. W końcu co może mieć ona, czego nie mieliby np. Warszawa, czy Kijów? Nie mniej, w chwili obecnej to co widziała, całkowicie ją satysfakcjonowało. Nikt nie zabijał nikogo na jej ulicach. Nie trwały czystki etniczne, nikt nie bił się za nią. Wszystko było w porządku. I tak mogłoby pozostać. Kategoria:Fanon: Hetalia Kategoria:Historie